Beginning of the End
by InsolentKnight
Summary: Ryoko goes out for a day and comes back sick, then kick the bucket? No way! Then a strange girl shows up, that seems to have a past connection with Ryoko, Washu, and the Juraians. So how did she meet Yosho? And why is she here? And what else does she know
1. The Gems

Okay, you guys will undoubtedly notice, this is slightly AU. This is the original series, but I added characters, like Kiyone, from Tenchi Universe in here. I just like her too damn much to leave her in the dust. So, yes, Washu is still the ORIGINAL Washu, as in Ryoko's mom, not the little demon from the cave. RYOKO came from the cave.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beginning of the End: Ryoko's Story

Chaper One: The Gems

It was like any other normal morning at the Masaki household. Tenchi woke up to Ryoko staring at him while he slept, again, and Ayeka came to his rescue, from another morning of badgering from Ryoko. At this point, he had learned that even the bathroom was not a safe place to retreat from Ryoko's pestering. She would either claw or beg at the door, as he pleaded her to leave him be for at least a few minutes, or she would stick her head through the wall. However, this time, she hadn't followed him to the bathroom, so he naturally, stuck around for a few more minutes than he found out he would have liked. As the princess lectured Ryoko on how she was a ruffian, Ryoko spat insults at her, which turned into another showdown. They tussled until Sasami called them for breakfast, which even warring nations would have put aside their differences for. He sighed as he enjoyed his meal, through Ayeka and Ryoko's bickering over whom should receive more.

"Ryoko?" A small red-head called out to her, "Ryoko, are you listening?"

"What?" Ryoko looked at Washu with irritation, who returned it with a look that could kill, making Ryoko a bit nervous. "Umm, er. Mom?"

"That's much better!" Washu's face changed from pure irritation to satisfaction. "I need you to come to my lab after lunch, please Ryoko!"

"And if I say no?" Washu grinned mischieviously, as lightning struck behind her.

"Well, we could always do this the hard way," Washu seemed enthusiastic towards that decision, as she played with a large, pointy metal object. Washu was the only one he could think of wicked or menacing enough to cause Ryoko to falter. Even HE was afraid of what might happen if ever he were on the receiving end of Ryoko's anger again, but Washu was a different story. If Ryoko feared her, there was no way he'd be foolish enough to attempt to piss her off. Ryoko's anger quickly subsided. Even though she wasn't the brightest, she definitely wasn't as dumb as she sometimes acted.

"Point taken…" Ryoko laughed nervously. "But do I really want to go in there…?" Ryoko mumbled a bit more to herself, and teleported off to her spot, where she enjoyed the sun. Ryoko soon became restless, and found herself flying off around the mountain terrain. She landed in a tree, and wound up napping there.

"Ryoko…Ryoko… Wake up." It sounded as if someone were commanding her, and when she didn't reply, she felt a hard slap come across her face.

"Ergh," Ryoko looked at her attacker. "Kagato?"

"Surprised to see me alive, eh? Ryoko? You didn't think you would be rid of me so easily, did you?"

"What?" Ryoko took a swing at him, but to her dismay, completely missed. Her hands went straight through him, like mist.

"What's the matter Ryoko? You can't touch me? Hah haaah. You always were pathetic! Why don't you prove to me even more how pathetic you are!" Ryoko attempted to blast him, but that failed, as well. "Just face it, Ryoko. You're nothing without the rest of your pathetic gems. They were always all you ever had or needed." Ryoko charged him once more, but went straight through him. He took the opportunity to grab her by the legs, spun around and threw her. Ryoko knew that collision with the ground was inevitable, but something caught her. It was any of her powers, nor was anyone holding her.

"Ryoko…Ryoko…RYOKO! WAKE UP!"

"Tenchi, what's wrong with Ryoko?" Sasami was very worried about her. Ayeka seemed to express the same concern for the woman flailing in her sleep.

"GRAAH!" Ryoko snapped awake, took a swing at Tenchi and jump back, placing herself in a defensive stance. She was breathing heavily, and looked as if she wanted to kill him, but realization of who he was soon struck her. She looked around, and found the two princesses huddled together, with horror-stricken looks on their faces. Ryoko backed down, and regained her composure, then looked to her hands. Where had she gone wrong? It was all… a dream? No, it was too real.

"Ryoko?" Tenchi spoke to her sheepishly, hoping she would recognize him. Ryoko immediately looked to him, and a sorrowful expression painted itself across her face.

"I- I'm sorry, Tenchi. I thought you were someone else." Ryoko apologized very sincerely, but cringed at the thought of everyone who was most important to her, being **afraid** of her. If there were anything that Ryoko fear, that would be it. Ayeka stepped forward, with Sasami still behind her.

"What is going on her? I demand to know why you attack Lord Tenchi, without any disgression at all, you demon woman," Ayeka ranted.

"Yeah. Ryoko, what's going on? You didn't even come to Washu's lab when she asked you to, so she sent us to look for you," Tenchi added.

"And dinner's getting cold." Sasami stepped out from behind her sister's protection. Ryoko growled to herself, then muttered something, and turned away from them. Ayeka was the most surprised at this gesture. Ryoko never turned from Tenchi, much less ignored something that had to do with the possibility of Washu's tormentation.

"I-it doesn't matter. It's not like any of you would understand," Ryoko spat. "You're not me! You're all different. No, we ALL are, and there's nothing that can be done about that, or to help." Ryoko crossed her arms and disappeared.

"Hi guys! Did you find Ryoko, yet?" Washu popped up on her wondrous holo-laptop screen in front of them. They proceeded to tell her what happened, which seemed to make her squirm a bit. "Hmm… If Ryoko doesn't show up again in the next hours, or by morning, we may have a problem. We'll wait til morning, then we'll need to send a search party if she hasn't returned."

"Miss Washu-" Ayeka received a death glare, "Um, I mean, "Little" Washu, what IS wrong with Ryoko? I mean, to attack Lord Tenchi in such a manner is far beyond Miss Ryoko to begin with, or has she really lost it this time. Does this have to do with why you wanted to see her?"

"Wow, princess, you catch on quick." Washu gave her usual kiddy smile and laughed. She seemed to love to always be the sarcastic one in the bunch. It was her place. "Yup, ya' got me there. Hmm, how do I explain this?" Washu moved her head from one side to the other. "Well, let's try this. Every so often, Ryoko needs to be, let's say, updated? Maybe? You see, when I designed Ryoko, she was meant to live off of all THREE of her gems, but Yosho removed them all. When he did that, he removed her very life source, so she spent some time fading away into a hibernation of sorts. Ryoko was given the ability to draw power from the gems, if they were nearby, to create a false gem, for recreational use. Basically, to trick her body out of sleeping."

"Oh, you mean like the gem she had when I cut off her hand?" Tenchi made a point of this.

"Yes, much like that. Only, she didn't waste much time on it, since she knew you'd be giving her the gems."

"What do you mean "she already knew"? And I only gave her one gems."

"Yes, Washu please explain that," Ayeka questioned her as well.

"Oi, ask Yosho. I'm sure he'll explain his deal with Ryoko to you all if you just asked."

"DEAL?" Everyone seemed shocked at that implication. Yosho hadn't just captured her. He had made a deal with her for something?

"Anyway, as I was saying. The reason I have to update her is BECAUSE she only has one gem. It would be very different if she had all three. Not only are they the source of her life and power, but they are key to her functions. Ryoko is a natural insomniac and has a very weak immune system. I have to program her sleeping habits, and boost her systems every so often, just so she can live on Earth. Outer Space is completely different."

"So then, why didn't Ryoko say anything," Tenchi asked. "If I'd known that, I'd've given them to her."

"Because Ryoko has an inferiority problem. She hates being weaker than anyone, much less asking for help. It's simply something she CAN'T do. She was created to have an ego. Besides, each gem has a different function. I just didn't bother to create a way to distinguish between them. You just happened to give her the one to call Ryo-Ohki. The other two control Ryoko's body systems and give her access to all her abilities."

"ALL her abilities, as in this isn't all she can do?" Kiyone smacked her head as Mihoshi made another obvious statement.

"Oh, hey when did you two get her?" Washu gestured toward them, then turned back to the others. "So, you guys can understand why I need her, right?"

"Poor Ryoko," Sasami expression was sad. "She could be out there very sick."

"Well, at least we know the demon woman ISN'T completely invincible." Ayeka still looked ticked off, but less. Tenchi decided for everyone to head home. They would wait til morning for Ryoko, then look for her. Woo, he was having the time of his life. Some many problems had started since he ran into her. That's right. It ALL started with Ryoko. She was the first to come. Did that also mean she would be the first to leave? No. Ryoko wouldn't do that. At least, not to him. He was too important to leave without a goodbye.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uh oh, Yosho. Looks like you're busted. Woo, secrets. YAY! Hmmm, I think this'll be exciting. YAY! This is my second fanfic to be written by myself. Third in all. I like to twist things around, and make them fun. Hmm, I wonder what Yosho and Ryoko's deal was? Why did Ryoko already know about what Tenchi would do? And what kinds of interesting twists will I add. YAY! This is the first part in the trilogy of Ryoko's Story…at least, I think I'm doing a trilogy, unless I feel like doing otherwise. I might add a fourth, and make it a quiladry. YAY!


	2. Loss

Beginning of the End: Ryoko's Story

Chapter Two: Loss

Erm…I'm sorry Ryoko fans out there. You guys are really gonna' hate me in this chapter, but please keep reading. You'll understand if you do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenchi looked out the window. It was now raining outside. Washu hadn't come out of the lab for days now. She had become very depressed with the news of Ryoko. Not only had she come back, but she had come back very sick. Washu had rushed her daughter back into her lab, completely forgetting to maintain her adult form. Tenchi had never seen Ryoko look so frail and weak, nor had any of them seen Washu this way. She typically never got so worried that dropped her childish appearance. Tenchi walked outside. From now on, it would only be Ayeka or Sasami who would come to get him. He continued on his path through the rain thinking about how things would have to change. There would be no more "decent from above" tackles, nor would there be fighting over him. He stopped in front of the Misaki Shrine, then went down a slightly different path to the wear he met Ryoko. His mother had been buried here, as well. It was just like that day, when his mother died. He had gone to Ryoko's cave for comfort, but the imaginary friend he had always had, had disappeared as well. No. He just wanted to drive everyone away. That's why he hadn't been able to see Ryoko any more. He didn't want anyone else to get hurt, but he didn't want to be alone either. But things worked out so that, in the end, the most important people were now both gone. Tenchi stared at the grave marker for his mother, which no had the company of a new marker. The new marker cleared inscribed 'Ryoko Hakubi, beloved friend and powerful space pirate'.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoko stumbled through the door. She didn't look too well. It hurt, but she wasn't even sure what it was. With her entire body racked with pain, she floated up the rafters, where she tried to sleep. The next thing she knew, a horrible pain came across her, and she screamed and fell off the rafter. Washu ran to her, reverting to her adult form. Tenchi was holding her trying to find out what was wrong, but before he could find out, Washu snatched her away, and ran into the lab. Washu hadn't come out for days, nor had she let anyone in. When she had finally come out, her appearance was restless and tired. She looked very miserable, and shut the door behind it. She leaned against it and looked up, then sank down to the ground, curled up, and cried.

"Tenchi, Washu's out!" Sasami had heard the door, and come running to see Washu, but stopped and held her hands to her mouth. Everyone else came to see Washu, and ask about Ryoko, but stopped themselves from asking the distressed woman. Washu had come out as an adult, but as she cried, she sealed herself up as a child again. It was evident that Washu would never again, become an adult.

"Washu," Tenchi began.

"I'm sorry…I really am." Washu looked at them. "I'm sorry…Tenchi…"

"What do you mean?" Tenchi asked.

"Miss- I mean, Little Washu, where is Miss Ryoko?" Ayeka had a genuinely concerned voice for the poor girl and her daughter.

"Tenchi?"

"Yes, Washu?"

"If anyone, hypothetically speaking, if anyone important to you, let's say, died, where would you put them?" Tenchi's heart sank. Was Washu implying that Ryoko….No! Of course not! Not Ryoko! Not the too tough for you Ryoko of the Misaki Household! "Think really hard Tenchi…" Ayeka seemed to follow where this was going, and placed her hand on Washu's shoulder.

"By my mother. Why?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tenchi?" Tenchi looked up and found his grandfather. "You know, sometimes, things happen for a reason. It could quite possibly mean something."

"Grandpa?" Katsuhito raised his eyebrows. "Why both of them? First mom, and then Ryoko." Katsuhito sighed.

"There's not always an answer for everything, Tenchi. Sometimes, things just happen. In the future, you will remember, but it won't be as bad."

"But it's not fair!" Tenchi stared hard at the ground. "Grandpa, why can't we just- Grandpa?" Katsuhito had already left. Tenchi looked around, and went back to being his now gloomy self. He felt so empty now, not having people latched on to him. It had already been a week, and he still wasn't quite used to the silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmmm, gee, Ryoko's dead. Damn, I wish I could've used someone else, but the story just wouldn't work the same. Dang, I already miss not being able to 'Ryoko did this' and 'Ryoko did that'…..Hmm, let's see what I can come up with next. I'm sheepy. Sheepy sheepy sheepy… Oh, I also decided that I'm using an even more slightly AU storyline. Like, Ryoko was born slightly differently, and on Jurai. Ryoko also has a slightly different past with Jurai, Ayeka, and Kagato. You'll see where this comes in, quite possibly in a different story…. Or maybe not…. Depends on how I feel.


	3. Strange

Beginning of the End: Ryoko's Story

Chapter Three: Strange

Ryoko found herself floating inside a dark abyss. What was this? She'd never been here before. She looked around for something. Anything. This looked like, no, not the cave. Not again. Tenchi and the others wouldn't put her back here, would they? Even Yosho wouldn't. He no longer had a reason; she no longer posed a threat. She wasn't too dangerous to the space quadrants while missing gems. Kagato had basically proved that. Without being his servant, or controlled, she could have easily spanked him around, but that was back then, before she came to Earth. Well, whatever happened, it appeared she was sealed inside this damn cave again, so she decided to try to remember. Hold on, there wasn't a whole lot she COULD remember. Not even much from when she was a child, actually, nothing before Kagato. Why was that? She could barely remember anything aside from fighting.

"Ryoko?" Ryoko looked around. "Ryoko!"

"Who's there?" A small girl type creature appeared. She was some type of animal-

humanoid hybrid. She wore a wool hat on her head. Her face looked like Ryo-ohki's, when she was humanoid, and she had long ears tied behind her back. She wore loose overalls, and a t-shirt.

"Hey, Ryoko! C'mon, you should wake up now!" The girl tapped her foot impatiently.

"Huh? Who are you? I don't know you!" Ryoko looked around. "And if I'm dreaming; one, how are you in here, and two, Tenchi should be here instead of you!"

"Well, he'd be here if you'd wake up dumbass! God, you're annoying." The girl put her hand on her head and grimaced. "And as for being here, and who I am, look at me. I'm not exactly human, now am I? And further more, how could YOU forget me! You're only the one that found and I've been with you guys for about a year now…." She ended her sentence as if she were a stuck up cheerleader...in fact, she almost rivaled Ayeka with that….scary…

"So, you're saying I should wake up?"

"Yah! Or even better, you can stay asleep and Ayeka can glomp Tenchi for you!"

"WHAT?" Ryoko sat up and banged her head into Tenchi's, and Ayeka sighed.

"Well, we can't ALL be perfect, now can we?" Ayeka seemed a bit worried, and then offered her hand to Ryoko. "That was quite a nasty fall, Ryoko. Though I don't see how you fell through the ceiling, unless…." The top half of Ayeka's face shaded blue, she distorted her face, and pulled her arms up a bit. "You must be gaining wait."

"That's it Princess!" Ryoko hopped up, trampled over Tenchi, and lashed out at Ayeka, who turned tail and ran, all the while laughing. Ryoko huffed and wheezed.

"Damn, how'd you get so fast?" She bent over trying to catch her breath. Tenchi came over to them.

"Well, we've only had the best teacher here, Ryoko," he said soft, then eyed her a bit. "Are you sure you're alright? You don't look so good." Tenchi placed his forehead on Ryoko's. "You feel okay…hmm, better have Washu check you out…" Ryoko grinned and looked Ayeka to brag, but Ayeka sigh and waved it off….Okay, Ayeka wasn't jealous…..WHY? BIG WHY? That was the whole point in Tenchi anyway. To poke fun at Ayeka…so, what now? Tenchi grabbed her and pulled her forward. Huh?

"Ow, Tenchi, that hurts!" Ryoko whined as Tenchi's grip tightened. She tried to pull away, but that only made it worse. "C'mon Tenchi, you're hurting me." Damn, since when did he get this strong, much less forceful, and why was he ignoring her? "C'mon Tenchi, let go! I can follow you!" Ryoko looked around, and found Ayeka staring at her, with her arms to her chest, then tried to avert her gaze to the side. This wasn't the normal Ayeka. She now seemed a bit more timid. _Ayeka, why don't you say something!_? The pain was soon over, as Ryoko found herself in the somewhat familiar surroundings of Washu's lab. The damn thing was so different every time she came here, but now it seemed to have a stable choice of scenery. The traditional waterfall area, scenery courtesy of Jurai.

"Hey, Tenchi, Ryoko! What brings you two here?" Washu popped up from behind a large piece of machinery, lifted up her soddering mask, and looked them, then waved. "Hold on, kids." She jump down and landed on her feet, then ran over to them. Well, at least Washu seemed the same, if not a bit more spunky than usual. She placed the soddering iron down and took the mask off, resting it on the iron. "Well?"

"Everything's fi-" Ryoko was cut short by Tenchi.

"I need you to check Ryoko out." Tenchi spoke seriously.

"What's up?" Washu started to clean off her hands with a rag.

"She fell through the ceiling and blacked out for a good 15 minutes. I'm a bit worried."

"You didn't seem too worried when you almost broke my hand dragging me here," Ryoko spat.

"Relax, Ryoko. I'm certain he didn't mean to."

_Well if he didn't mean too, he wouldn't have tightened his grip after the fact, now would he?_

_You know, I can still hear you…_

_Um…Could you please stop that, Washu!_

_What was that? I coulda' swore I heard ya' say somethin'._

_Mom? Please?_

_Okay._ Washu smiled at her. "Alright, Ryoko please follow me. Tenchi, you can go. It's alright." Tenchi left and looked back, then at Washu. Washu seemed to cringe a bit. Ryoko had never seen those looks come from either of them before. This caused her to worry. "Now then, let's see here. What do we have here? Fall on your head?"

"Washu?"

"Hm?" Washu gave her the 'I'm doing something, but I can still hear you' sound.

"I wasn't going to say anything, but…"

"Hush now, Ryoko?" Washu started to push her back a bit, so she lay down. Washu placed her hand on her head, and Ryoko felt a bit sleepy. This was different from most other times. This time was gentle. "Hm, you seem okay." Washu looked at her sadly, almost longingly. Ryoko hated to see this, and almost immediately figured out why. Washu had never been able to say it, but Ryoko knew she wanted to be more of a mother than it had turned out. The least she could was respect her the way a mother should be.

"Thanks, mom." Washu's eyed shimmered a bit.

"Um, you should probably go now. Um…I… have things to do…" Washu had gotten nervous and spazzed. She never was good with those moments, so she always broke them up with something. It seemed that Washu was looking around for something…anything actually, then attached herself to the soddering iron again and put the mask on. Ryoko began to walk to the door, when the girl came in.

"Oh, hey Ryoko! You okay?" Washu lifted her mask up and looked at them both suspiciously, leaving the iron on.

"Yeah. Washu says I'm good."

"Oh, well that great, 'cause we're gonna' volley ball." Her expression reminded Ryoko of Sasami when she was excited. "You in?"

"Um, sure. Why not?"

"Cool. You go on ahead with the others. Washu and I will be out soon. I gots ta' ask her somethin'!"

"Yeah, sure squirt." Ryoko walked past her and rubbed the girl's head, then she stopped. The girl had just begun talking to Washu when Ryoko said something. "What's you're name?"

"Huh, me?" The girl pointed at herself and Ryoko nodded. _Duh, I know everyone else here..._ "It's Yuzuay!"

"Alright then, Yuzuay." Ryoko walked away, but she looked a bit irritated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woooo! Please review. Man I'm sleepy. Damn, and school started in about a week and a half. Damn.


	4. Kimala Beast

Beginning of the End: Ryoko's Story

Chapter Four: Katala Beast

Washu stared emptily at her bowl. She really didn't feel like eating. Not now. This would be the second child she had lost, only worse. The first she knew lived, probably a happy life, but Ryoko was a different story. Not only had Ryoko been pried from her hands as a child, but she lived an unhappy childhood, while Washu couldn't help with. Her first child was able to live out his life, but Ryoko technically wasn't even that old. It was true, age is just a number. Ryoko was still a teenager at heart, but with the freedoms of an adult. Maybe if she had been stronger, Washu could have kept Ryoko safe. Ryoko had become more than just one of her projects. While she had failed to produce the results Washu had wanted, she had exceeded expectations. Ryoko was her child, and Washu couldn't turn her away.

Dinner was silent and Washu became irritated. She stood up and walked away without her food. Sasami became very downtrodden and looked down. Ayeka put her hand on Sasami's shoulder.

"Sasami, don't worry too much. I'd be like Washu if Ryoko were my child, too," Tenchi said softly. "I do admit though, she's handling this better than I thought she would, especially after what she told when Taro came."

"Yes, I should have to agree with Lord Tenchi on that matter." Ayeka's tone dropped. "But I do miss fighting over Lord Tenchi and dinner with her." Suddenly, there was a huge explosion outside, followed by a rumbling sound. The initial thought was, Mihoshi and Kiyone arriving, but then again, Kiyone did the landings now. Then there were more explosions and everyone rushed to the glass doors. Washu was already outside and looking around. Well, maybe she needed this to forget about Ryoko.

"Washu!" Tenchi covered his ears. "What's going on?"

"I don't know Tenchi, but it's over by the shrine!" They sighted Mihoshi and Kiyone running from the shrine yelling something at each other.

"The shrine? Grandpa!" Tenchi started to run toward the shrine, but Kiyone grabbed him, and then snatched Washu in the other arm, as a fireball launched toward them. "What are you doing? Grandpa's still there!"

"Don't worry, he's handling it!" Kiyone really was strong. Not only was she carrying Washu and Tenchi, but Mihoshi was somehow latched to her, and being dragged around.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yosho examined the burning woods. Kiyone and Mihoshi had come running out of there. They appeared very afraid. Normally, Kiyone would have taken this on by herself, attempting to raise her position. They were utterly horrified. Kiyone mentioned demons and various monsters. He drew his sword as he felt something coming toward him. A beast appeared that resembled a boar's body, lizard's legs, and a pair of pointed pliers for a face. On the points, there was a girl about Tenchi's age, maybe younger, impaled on them. _Alright, first thing's first. Save the girl._ Yosho reverted to his younger self, dressed in his battle outfit, then lashed out at the beast.

"Stand down human! You know not what you do!"

"Well, even if I WERE human, I still wouldn't run!"

"Grandpa!" Tenchi appeared, followed by a reluctant Kiyone, a crying Mihoshi, and the other very worried household members.

"Yosho!" Ayeka cried.

"Stay there!" Yosho tried to avert the monster's attention, but to no avail.

"Hm, more meat!" It charged toward them, and Ayeka started to whine a bit disgustedly.

"Yosho! What is this thing?" Washu already had a reply for Ayeka.

"It's a Katala beast from the planet Yudori. They like to eat, mainly humanoid beings." Washu face went into stupor. "So, in other words," Washu turned around and hauled ass. "RUN!"

"Washu, wait! How do we beat it?" Tenchi's haired stood up as it drooled over them.

"I don't know, but I'm not gonna' find out if I'm on the menu," she yelled from the distance.

"Master, I want a monkey," a small toy sounding voice stated.

"What the hell?" Kiyone looked around. "It's a fine time to ask about monkies, Mihoshi!"

"Uwaah, Kiyoneeee! What is this?" Mihoshi eyes developed huge balls of water.

"Huh, what?" Kiyone looked behind her and stared into the face of a small floating puppet. It wore a green and black stripe chunked plushy top hat, with small skulls on the ribbon tied around it, on its dark grey hair. It wore a black vest over a white striped shirt, with a red ribbon tied to its shirt. It scrunched up its face and started to whine.

"I want a monkey! Ooo, whazzat? Nya hah hah!" Kiyone kicked up the running a notch and it grabbed onto Mihoshi's pants, and held onto its hat.

"Waaah, Kiyooooneeee. It won't get off meeee!" Kiyone stopped and kicked it in the face, then continued running again.

"Noooo, I want a monkeeeeey!" It yelled. It went flying through the air toward the Katala beast, and was trampled, then broken into pieces. Yosho slashed the face of the Kamala beast, cutting his fangs away. The girl fell and Yosho caught her.

"Tenchiii! Catch her!" Yosho threw the girl at Tenchi.

"Huh, what?" Tenchi saw the girl flying toward him, then spazzed, and ran around flailing his arms, then stopped, as she rammed into him. He amazingly caught her, but went rolling backwards several times into the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No doubtedly, some of you have noticed I said Ryoko died, and then she appeared in chapter three again. This was supposed to happen. If all works out the way I want it too, that will be explained within the next couple chapters….I hope…


	5. You Two Know Each Other?

The story is supposed to sound confusing and all. Also I would like to point out that even it's not spelled the way it is pronounced, Caluyn, a character introduced in this chapter, is pronounced Cal-lu-win. Also, Kaori's last name is pronounced Zar-cue-nin. Thank you faithful readers and please review. This is the second story I have actually written by myself, but it is the first Tenchi Muyo one. I don't care if the reviews are good or bad, please review.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beginning of the End: Ryoko's Story

Chapter Five: You Two Know Each Other?

"Yosho!" A small girl with green hair yelled at him. "What did you do?" The girl was very angry. A dark aura formed around her, and she flew at him. She completely missed her attack and Yosho punched her in her stomach. She fell to the ground and held her stomach. "Why, Yosho? Why?" Tears openly flowed from her eyes. Another girl, who looked like a much younger version of the girl on the ground, rushed over to her.

"Yosho, leave sis alone!" Yosho pointed his sword at both of them, then everything went black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl hopped up off the metal table she was on. _Where am I? It looks familiar, but why?_

"Gah!" She fell over, holding her stomach. _That's right. That Kamala beast got me…ow._ She lifted her shirt and looked at her stomach. It seemed to have healed almost completely.

"Hey, whoa." Tenchi shielded his eyes. "Could you please put your shirt back down?" She let go of her shirt and looked at him.

"Oh, c'mon Tenchi. No need to get flustered." Washu popped up behind the girl. "It's not like you've never been flashed before," she teased. The girl looked at Washu, then screamed and passed out again. When she woke up, she found herself in the Masaki living room. A blue haired girl came in with a tray of food.

"Oh, Tenchi, she's awake!" Everyone came into the room.

"Um, hi…" She looked around. "Can I help you?" Washu seemed to be hovering around her, examining every move she made.

"No," Washu put her hand on her chin. "Not at all."

"Hi! My name is Sasami," Sasami put her hand forward for some reason, but she couldn't tell why. She looked at her with confusion on her face. "Oh." Sasami's voice was full of disappointment and she looked hurt.

"Why did you stick your hand out at me? Have I done something wrong?" Sasami perked up.

"No! I thought you just didn't like me. Hah hah. You're supposed to shake it. It's an Earth custom."

"Oh, I see." The girl looked around, then placed her hand forward. "Um, try again, may we? Eh heh." The girl laughed nervously, with a goofy look on her face.

"Yes!" Sasami grabbed her and with both of hers and shook violently, shaking the girl with her hand. "My name is Sasami!" The girl tried to get back on the couch.

"Yes, yes." She sounded and looked dizzy. "It…it's nice to met you, Sasami..." She got back in her seat, bent over, and put her hands on her head. "Erm…aaah…" Washu took a good look at her. She had seen her before, but wasn't quite sure where. She wore a black uniform similar to an outfit she had seen in the Galaxy Police, only more civilian like, covered by a black cape that she had wrapped around her chest and neck. Her hair was a dark green color, offset by teal eyes. Her complexion was pale; she had clearly never seen sunlight. "Erm… My name is…Kaori," she grunted.

"Masterrr!" The little puppet that had "attacked" Mihoshi latched onto Kaori's neck. "Masterrrr, you're okay!" Kaori stood up and placed her hands on her sides.

"Of course, Caluyn, I wouldn't be Kaori Zarquenin if I wasn't!" Caluyn jumped off, onto the table.

"Dooo the monkeeey!" He started dancing around on the table, moving his arms up and down, and turning from left to right. Kaori looked a bit queasy, then bent over and fell to her knees, holding her stomach. _Oh, man. It's worse than I thought. I should have healed already. _She looked around. _I guess it's safe to assume they won't hurt me. Minimal threat. They all seem like they're similar to me. Not from this planet. I should be okay, for now. _She started to examine everyone. _The pink haired one seems to be the only that poses a problem. _She grabbed the arm of the couch and used it to stand up. Tenchi tried to help her, but she turned him away. He still tried anyway, placing his hand on her stomach. Pain shot through her body, and she hit him in the process of pushing herself away. She sat back on the ground and cried to herself. "I SAID I was FINE." She held her stomach again.

"Master!" Caluyn rushed to her.

"Lord Tenchi."

"Tenchi, are you alright?" Ayeka looked at her.

"What gives you the right?" She huffed herself up, preparing herself to fight. She went to attack Kaori, but was stopped by Yosho, who was now old again.

"You know, my grandson is why you are here. You should thank him," he said softly.

"Don't be silly, Katsuhito." Kaori laughed at bit. "I know you're the one that saved me. Heh." She still sounded a bit hurt. The others seemed shocked. She knew him? "Or do you still go by your given Juraian name? Eh, Yosho?" She looked up and smirked a bit, then tried to stand again, becoming successful. Yosho frowned then stood in front of her.

"I was hoping you hadn't woken up yet, Kaori." He paused as the tension rose. "I was also hoping it WASN'T you. Otherwise, I would not have saved you."

"Oh, you're so kind Yosho," she sarcastically remarked. "Besides, what would I do? Destroy you?" She brushed it off. "C'mon, if only I were so lucky, hah. If I were, that would have happened centuries ago."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute," Kiyone decided this was a good point to interrupt the conversation. "You two know each other? Who, what, when, where, and how?"

"Yeah, we know each other, unfortunately. He's the bastard that betrayed us!"

"I didn't betray you, I simply extended our deal."

"You LIED." She yelled and stepped forward, raising a fist to him. "I should kill you for what you did!"

"But you won't." She calmed down.

"No. I won't. I have other…more pressing matters to attend to." She looked away, then to Tenchi and Washu. Her eyes softened on Washu. "I would like to formally thank you for your help." She turned to Tenchi, "You for helping Yosho," then to Washu, "And you for taking care of me." She paused. "I thank you all, and bare no ill will toward you." She bowed to them. _Damn, what's wrong with me. I should be finished healing…Wait a minute! Yosho!_

"It seems you have not healed completely." Her hair and eyes darkened to shades of black.

"Arr…Damn you, Yosho! Why would you do this to me!"

"Is it so bad to live as a normal Juraian would?"

"Screw you! Why me! Why can't you find ANOTHER play toy! I HATE YOU!"

"Hate is a very strong word."

"Well, it ain't strong enough!" She crossed her arms, then wobbled again.

"You know, a normal Juraian who has lost that much blood would have already died by now! And to think I was going to be gracious enough to temporarily give you your powers back!" He shrugged then turned to leave.

"…Hey, wait!" She latched onto his pants. "Please, Yosho! Don't make me beg any more than I have to." He eyed her. "I'm not so full of myself that I wouldn't beg!"

"Master?" Kaori looked to Caluyn. His eyed dimmed, and his arms and legs fell limp, then he fell into a messy pile on the floor. "Ah, Caluyn!" She scrambled over to Caluyn, and picked him up. "Oh, Caluyn!" Yosho moved forward a bit.

_Hm, this is unexpected. Emotion... _"Alright! You win," Yosho said with exhaustion.

"Huh?"

"You've changed? Why?" Yosho motioned to Tenchi. "Give me the Tenchi-ken."

"Huh, oh, yes." Tenchi fumbled the sword hilt a bit, then handed it to him. The others looked to them curiously.

"You may have your powers back temporarily, but after you finish healing, they will be sealed once more, and shall remain that way for the duration of your stay on Earth. Do you understand the terms and conditions?"

"Yes." Kaori nodded. _Temporarily, eh? Maybe I would have enough time for Caluyn to energy wrap…_Yosho grabbed one of the gems from the Tenchi-ken.

"Hold on, Yosho. Those are Ryoko's! You can't just give them to that THING!" Washu didn't seem too happy with Yosho's actions. A hurt expression appeared on Kaori's face.

"It's alright, Yosho…" Her voice sounded a bit depressed. "You don't have to." She looked around. "By the way, where's nee-san?" The other's raised their brows. The girl's features returned to their original colors.

"Thank you, but I said you didn't have to."

"Master!" Caluyn's body rose back up, and his eyes returned to normal. He started dancing again and the others clapped. "Monkeeey!" He floated over to Kaori, and took his position by her head, where he continued dancing. He then placed his hat on her head and started dancing around it, singing his own Spanish theme song.

"Alright! Caluyn, stop it." Her voice was stern.

"Huh? Awww." He frowned and his arms sagged.

"Oh man, I feel a lot better now. Anyway, Yosho is basically going to permanently remove my powers 'til we leave. Okay?"

"Aww, that's not fair!" Caluyn whined and his face dropped. "I don't wanna' go away!" He flailed around in the air.

"Well, then you know what to do." He stopped flailing and stared blankly at her. "….Nope! Can't remember a thing!" Kaori grabbed him.

"C'mon! I didn't make you to be a COMPLETE idiot!" She started choking him and throwing him around.

"Aaaah, Master's crazy!" He started running around. "I was kidding! Master wants me to do an energy wrap!" Kaori stopped directly in front of him.

"Very good. You're not completely hopeless." She nodded, then put her arm out toward him, and pointed her pointer finger at him. He sighed and then bit her, and he glowed a bit. A dark aura appeared around her, then started transferring to him. A transparent shield appeared that seemed to be keeping the energy around him from escaping. He let go and the shield disappeared. Yosho placed the gem back into the hilt of the sword and Kaori's appearance changed again.

"What exactly are you?" Washu asked. Kaori shrugged.

"I dunno' all I know is I'm not human, but I'm half demon. That's all."

"Um, can we eat and then talk about her? Please?" Sasami looked at everyone. They broke up their argument to eat. Kaori followed Yosho, all the while talking to him. As she spoke to him, Caluyn decided to play with Ryo-ohki. As Washu ate, she started to study Caluyn, as well. Mihoshi was freaked out by him, and Kiyone tried to deal with it. Sasami, Ayeka, and Tenchi ate while they kept an eye on Yosho and Kaori.

"Grandpa?" Sasami called Yosho, who looked to her. "Would you like something?"

"No thank you, Sasami. I'll have some later." Sasami got up and brought food over anyway. However, she offered if to Kaori.

"You look hungry. Why don't you try eating some?" Sasami asked her politely.

"No, Sasami. She doesn't eat things like this." The others listened a bit more closely. "She's a monster, remember. She eats people." Kaori got irritated.

"Yosho! Why ya' gotta tell the kid horrible things like that?" She grabbed the food and ate some. "See, I can eat it…Hey! This is really good." Yosho stared at her wide eyed.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Um, I don't remember!" She scratched back of her head. "Maybe sometime last week. I've been living off of various different liquid substances…You know…juice." Yosho looked at her and the others. It seemed she was being accepted better than he expected. He got up, and patted his pants.

"Well, it seems that you may be here for a while." He headed towards the door. "Why don't you get to know the others?" He suggested. "It might do you some good to make friends. I will be back later, and we shall continue our discussion."

"Yes sir." Kaori saluted him.

"Just call me Grandpa, like all the others."

"Sure, old man Yosho." She teased him.

"You're not exactly young yourself. What was it seven hundred years imprisonment?" He retorted.

"Six hundred and ninety-seven, actually." Caluyn corrected Yosho as he played with Ryo-ohki.

"Also, Yosho, I don't qualify under the same age classification as you. You see, I've been asleep since I turned eleven; so technically, I'm fourteen, only, seven hundreds years into the future. I woke up three years ago." She eyed Washu. "Hey, um, Washu, right?"

"Yes? Can I help you?" Washu cocked her head to the side.

"What does the golden triangle on the left side of your shirt mean?"

"Oh, that? This is one of the uniforms of the professors at the Royal Space Academy. Why?"

"No, reason. I just wanted to know. I had seen it before, but I didn't know what it meant."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woooo! MONKEY! Okay, I wanted to make Caluyn like GIR from Space Invader Zim. I just love the robot. HE IS A BEAST! YES! (hold up an 'All Hail GIR' sign).

Anyway, please review. Give all your good, bad, ugly, horrible, wicked, cruel, wonderful comments. I would love to know whether I should stop slandering Tenchi Muyo, or continue gracing the world with the prospects of my fanfiction ideas. Or am I just another writer with a story who doesn't stand out?... MORE CHARACTER'S ON THE WAY! YAY!


	6. Everything You Know Is Wrong

Beginning of the End: Ryoko's Story

Chapter Six: Everything You Know Is Wrong

Ryoko slammed the ball at Ayeka, hitting her in the face sending her flying into the ground.

"Miss Ryoko!" She screeched. "That's was highly uncalled for!" Ryoko stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms behind her head.

"You should pay more attention, princess. The future ruler of such a renowned planet should pay more attention, eh."

"Miss Ryoko…what are you talking about?"

"Oh, c'mon. Stop playing."

"No, really. What do you mean "future ruler"?"

"Stop joking around Ayeka!" Ryoko laughed. _Ya' know, she's almost serious enough that I'd believe her… hah hah! _Ayeka and the others surrounded her, looking at her curiously.

"Um, Ryoko. Are you okay?" Sasami looked genuinely concerned.

"What do you mean?"

"I think she hit her head a little harder that Washu thought," Tenchi looked at Washu.

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine."

"Ryoko…You, Washu, Tenchi, Yosho, and Yuzuay are the only ones special here. Everyone else is a human."

"What do you mean?" Ryoko said. Mihoshi stepped in.

"Well, no one here is of notable status. Ayeka and Sasami are maids for the Queens of Jurai. They come from a disastrously poor family line." Ayeka frowned at the revelance of her status.

"What?"

"Um, Ryoko. Why don't you come with me? I'll check you out again." Washu's face seemed to twist with her daughter's confusion. She was hiding something, but what was it? Washu took her hand and led her to the lab. The metal table was cold, and the air sterile. Ryoko hated this place so much when she was the object of experimentation.

"Washu?"

"Hm?" Washu ran various tests that Ryoko couldn't even begin to understand.

"Since when are Ayeka and Sasami not royals?"

"You're confused Ryoko. They never were. The only royals here are Yosho and Tenchi."

"But Yosho is their brother," Ryoko argued.

"No, he's not." Washu said softly. "However, he did give them their jobs IN the Royal House of Jurai."

"Your memory is slightly off Ryoko. You are confusing some people with others. In time, you will come to understand things again. Here. Lie back. You should at least rest for now." _Somewhere where they can't hurt you…_

"You say something Washu?"

"No. Just rest." Ryoko let her eyes flutter to sleep.

_Ryoko…_

"Huh?"

_Ryoko?_

"Who's there?"

_Ryoko… Open your eyes._ Ryoko opened her eyes and found a strange person standing in front of her. _Good. Now stand._

"Who're you?" Ryoko growled. The person stepped back defensively.

_No one to be feared. _She was an aura of light shaped into a being with flowing aural cloth. Whatever she was, she was truly a beautiful creature. _I am here to warn you._

"Warn me. About what?"

_Things are not as they seem. Though I can not elaborate much on this place… and I can only speak to you through your dreams, as long as you will leave yourself open to me._

"My dreams?"

_We currently dwell in two separate worlds…Hm?_

"Ryoko! Ryoko, wake up!"

"Segawa, where are you?" The girl made of the aura looked away from Ryoko.

_It would seem that we are both being paged. It is about time that we part ways for now. Any time you wish to speak to me, just remember, only in your dreams. I have one more word of advice to give you, before I leave. Trust no one; there are forces beyond your control here. Be careful, but don't let ANYONE know what you know. Pretend that you know what they want you to know._ The world began to darken, and Ryoko found herself falling away from the girl, who slowly became a white dot. Ryoko jumped up.

"Hey, wait!" Ryoko found herself staring at Sasami. "Um, hi Sasami!" Sasami started running around.

"Uwaaah, Ryoko's scary!"

"Hey, hey! I'm sorry."

"Bad dreams Ryoko?" Washu looked at her with concern. Damn it was going to be hard to keep Washu from knowing everything. _Knowing what, Ryoko?_

"Oh, nothing, nothing!" Ryoko waved her arms and hands around her as if she had just been accused of something. Suddenly, Washu noticed that Ryoko looked a bit irritated about something….something to do with her.

"Something wrong, Ryoko?" Ryoko was silent and stared at her. "Ryoko!...Please don't look at me like that!" Ryoko got up, and started to walk to the door.

"Ryo-ohki! Give those carrots back!" Shrieked Ayeka. Well, at least someone around her was the same as always. Ryoko knew she should have moved, but she didn't. Ayeka came slamming through the door, chasing Ryo-ohki, and running down Ryoko in the process. "Oh, dear! Miss Ryoko, I'm so sorry!"

"Nope…everything…..fine…" _Ow, who knew she had so much power!_ Ryoko sat up and brushed herself off, then continued out the door. Why did it seem that every time she was alone with certain people, someone came running in for some reason? Mainly, it was when she was with Washu, though. She went outside and returned to her favored spot on the roof and continued to think to herself.

Washu looked at the monitor. Who was this girl that was talking to Ryoko? What did she want? Did she want to take Ryoko away from her? Well, that would NOT happen! Not if she had anything to do with it. So then, this girl was telling Ryoko about this world, eh. Then Washu would just have to find anything she could, and turn it around on this girl. Washu left the lab to go find Ryoko.


	7. Underlying Causes

Beginning of the End: Ryoko's Story

Chapter Seven: Underlying Causes

"Ryoko!" Ryoko stirred a bit. She was trying to relax and bask in the sunlight, as always, but that wasn't working. "Ryoko!"

"What!" Ryoko opened her eyes and looked at Washu.

"You busy?" _Okay, this is awkward._

"No, not really." _Really awkward._

"Er, wanna' go somewhere with me?" Washu scratched her head a bit. Ryoko pointed out to herself that Washu was really bad at this.

"Sure, why not." Ryoko tried to sound as normal as possible. She didn't want to make her any more nervous than she could see. Washu had gone to change into different clothes. When Washu reappeared she wore the traditional black vest with the emblem on the right side, over her white shirt, with her normal tan pants. Ryoko grabbed Washu's arm, and teleported them to the ground. "So, where to?" Ryoko looked at her eagerly. Washu looked at her softly.

"Mommy! Let's go!" The small Ryoko tugged on her dress. "C'mon, we don't wanna' be late!"

"Washu?"

"Huh?" Washu snapped out of her daydream. "Oh, I'm sorry. Caught up with old memories. I'm fine." Washu waved off the concerned look Ryoko gave her, and started to walk. Tenchi passed and gave Washu a questioning look. "I'm going out for a bit with Ryoko, Tenchi. We'll be back later."

"Oh, good. I'll send Ryo-ohki with you." Washu looked a bit down, and Ryoko noticed this.

"Okay, Tenchi." Why would she just roll over like that? Tenchi ran off to find Ryo-ohki. Ryoko looked at Washu, who seemed to be sulking, then grabbed her and flew off into the air. Tenchi came back with Ryo-ohki, and yelled something at them from the ground. "Ryoko, what are you doing? We have to go back!"

"No we don't," Ryoko said sternly. "Since when do we have to answer to Tenchi?" Washu stopped herself from saying anything further incriminating. Ryoko landed outside of the town, in a safe place. "So?"

"Huh?...Oh…yeah." Washu looked around. She took Ryoko's hand with both of hers, and pulled her with her. _I finally have time with Ryoko, but why does it hurt so much?_

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. I'm going to teach you how to appreciate some of the more overlooked things in life, my dear!"

"And that would be?" Ryoko found herself on a boat.

"Oh, come on!" Washu sounded irritated. "Just once try to **feel **what's around you!" Ryoko looked at Washu, her hair flowing with the wind. How could she be so care-free, and be such an important person in the universe? She definitely wasn't like other scientists. Most of the ones Ryoko met took time to appreciate cells, not nature, then again, Washu wasn't "other scientists", she was Washu. "Ryoko, just try it."

"Alright, alright! Geez, don't get so pushy." The wind blowing through her hair really was nice, and the scenery was peaceful. Why would Washu choose this of all places? Normally, her ideal place would be a lab, or something with a **huge** contraption within it. Ryoko turned her eyes back to Washu. Now that she thought of it, Washu was acting **very** different. Yuzuay maybe? Nothing seemed different until she met Yuzuay. Ryoko examined Washu's appearance, meeting Washu's eyes.

"What's wrong Ryoko?" _Why does she always give me that irritated look? I haven't done anything to her!_

"Nothing. It's just…no…never mind." Ryoko looked back out to the water. The sun was setting over the horizon. "I think we should head back now." The boat docked, and Ryoko grabbed Washu, flying off when all was clear. They met Tenchi with an annoyed look pasted on his face.

"Where were you two?"

"I'm sorry Tenchi, it's just-" Washu was stopped short of herself.

"Why do we have to answer to you, Tenchi? You were never like this before!" Ryoko argued. "Doesn't everyone's happiness matter?"

"What're you talking about, Ryoko? I only care what happens to you." Ryoko froze. This couldn't be Tenchi. Not **her** Tenchi, at least. Yuzuay poked her head around from a nearby tree.

"Ryoko's right, you know! Everyone matters," she said happily. Ryoko turned to Washu.

"Alright, that's it! This has really been bugging me!" Ryoko grabbed Washu's by the vest. Everyone stared at her wondering what she'd do, when suddenly….She took the emblem off the right side of Washu's vest and pinned it to the left? "That's better!" Ryoko grinned, waved bye-bye, then disappeared.

Ryoko found herself in the same pitch black world again.

_So, you figured it out, eh?_

"Yeah. This isn't my home, is it?"

_You're right. It's not. It's an alternate dimension, depicting your inner most desires._

"Why am I here? I didn't ask for it."

_You didn't have too. She brought you here because she needs your body._

"Who does?... Is Tenchi in trouble?"

_No, if anything, he will be safe until it is time for you to come back._

"What? Until I come back? So…I will bring danger to Tenchi?"

_No more danger than what will come to him anyways…For now, however, I think there is someone you can reach too._

"Who?"

_You know who. What does your heart tell you?_ Once more, the girl faded away.

"Ryoko?" Ryoko found Yuzuay staring into her eyes.

"Whazzup kid?" Yuzuay at her.

"I'm not a kid! I'm almost as **old** as you!" Ryoko looked at her slyly.

"You do realize that in the process of trying to make fun of me, you made fun of yourself right?"

"Now wait- oh."

"Yeah. Oh. That makes you pretty **old** too, eh?"

"Whatever!" Yuzuay sat down crossing her legs.

"So, what can you tell me about yourself?"

"Huh?"

"Any friends?"

"…." Yuzuay was quiet. "People don't like me. Not just humans, but Juraians, Beastians, even my fellow demons reject me. I don't understand it. I haven't done anything." She sank her head into her arms. "I'm all alone. Even everyone here avoids me." Ryoko put her hand on Yuzuay's shoulder.

"Relax. People use to look at me like that. So, all I could do was run to a man who made me do horrible things. I knew they were wrong, but I wanted someone to accept me." Ryoko looked to the sky. "You don't always have to do what everyone wants, you know. But it is good to keep yourself with the bounds of the beliefs of what is right, and what is wrong. A little boy taught me that," Ryoko smiled, slowly turning into a frown. "But he's nothing like that little boy right now… I miss that. He's cold and hard, now." Yuzuay looked at her. _Is this right? Should I be doing this to Ryoko?_

"Um, Miss Ryoko?"

"No," she waved it off. "You don't have to be so formal. Ryoko will do."

"Ryoko, what would you do to make this better?"

"Hm? Well, let's see… Tenchi could be less of a prick, and it could be more like what I remember. But, if this is how it's meant to be, this is fine."

"Oh, so… being miserable keeps you content."

"If people didn't exist to hurt you, then that wouldn't be much fun, now would it?"

_I didn't want to hurt anyone, it's just…I can't help it._ Yuzuay looked at her, got up, and disappeared. _I thought Ryoko was bad, but she's not. If I had known, I wouldn't have… no! She has to be bad, especially after everything I've heard. She has a heart as pitch black as night. I know it, she's just trying to fool me!_


End file.
